1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to support structures, and more specifically to an improved lifting frame for supporting an animal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Veterinary medicine often involves the care of weak, diseased, or disabled animals. In some situations, proper care may require that the animal be treated while standing up, which can be difficult for the animal, and awkward or even dangerous for the veterinarian. For example, some equine neurological cases expose the veterinary practitioner to the substantial risk of working with a large uncoordinated animal, which may be unable to support itself. Treatment of such animals may include placing them in a suitable restraint and skeletal support structure to enable proper medical care and rehabilitation.
Most existing animal support equipment consist of little more than a standard hoist and sling. Such an apparatus is often difficult to operate and balance, and is not easily adjustable for treatment and support for specific portions of the animal's body.